The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of apple tree, botanically known as Malus domestica ‘E756-36’, referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘E756-36’.
‘E756-36’ arose from an on going breeding program conducted by the Inventor in East Malling, Kent, United Kingdom. The objectives of the breeding program are to develop new cultivars of Malus with novel traits with a particular interest in include unique fruit characteristics.
‘E756-36’ originated as a cross made by the Inventor in 2003 between Malus domestica ‘Gala’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,637) as the female parent and an unnamed, unpatented proprietary plant in the Inventor's breeding program, reference no. Malus domestica ‘SA908-12’ (‘Falstaff’, unpatented, x ‘Pink Pearl’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 723), as the male parent. The Inventor selected ‘E756-36’ as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross in 2006.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by bud grafting in 2011 under the direction of the Inventor in Italy. Asexual propagation by bud grafting and stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.